Angela Anaconda watches the Harry Potter movie
by Fanny Pak
Summary: Angela Anaconda and her friends decided to watch the best Harry Potter movie ever. But what are Nanette's plan to ruin Angela's fun? A Angela Anaconda and HP crossover.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

We see Angela, her friends, and some ohter people standing in line.

Angela: This is it Harry Potter pals! In a few seconds, the doors will open to the best movie of all times. THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE!

Gina: Boy. Staning in line for 7 hours made me really hungry.

Angela: Well look at the bright side Gina Lash, at least we did pay of.

Jus then, Nanette Manoir and her fellow copycats passes everyone up in line.

Angela: NANETTE MANOIR?! The end of the line is that way!

Nanette: Oh contre Angela Anaconda. The end of the line is for rip-rafs. Which is French for people who have to wait in line because they don't have V.I.P. passes. Thanks for keeping our spot warm.

Nanette and her copycats hold up their passes and leaves.

Angela: We're gonna have to get drastic if we want to get the best seats. GET READY TO RUMBLE!

All of the kids barged in the movie theatre. Angela slipped on some gumballs and hits a Harry Potter cardboard. And all of the kids passed up Angela.

Angela: HEY WAIT UP! I WAS FIRST IN LINE!

Angela ran in the theatre. Then she spots 4 perfect seats for her and her friends. Until she spots Jimmy Jamal who was about to take them. Angela jumped up and saved the seats and Jimmy walks away sadly. Then Angela knew something suspicious.

Angela: Hey! Where are my best friends?

Meanwhile, at the movie lobby, Gina buys a jumbo soda.

Gina: Refills are free. Right?

Gina takes a slurp. Meanwhile back at the movie theatre, Angela was guarding the seats from strangers.

Angela: THATS IT! If my friends don't get here soon-

Just then, Gina Johnny and Gordy finally arrived with food.

Johnny: Sorry were late Angela.

Angela: ALRIGHT! Popcorn!

Angela and her friends took a seat. The theatre turns dark and all the kids chanted.

Everyone: HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

Angela: We are about to have the best view of the best movie on the best seats ever.

Just then, Nanette Manoir and her copycats sat at the front seats with hats on, causing Angela and her friends trying to see.

Angela: HATS TO?!

Nanette: Oh "si vuple" Angela Anaconda. We already know the rules that we do not wear hats in a theatre.

Angela sighed with releave. Until Nanette got up from her seat.

Nanette: OH YOO-HOO! MISSES BRINKS! WE SAVED YOU A SEAT!

Just then, Ms Brinks took Nanettes seat, causing Angela to be blocked.

Nanette: Enjoy the show Angela Anaconda.

Nanette and her copycats laughed while Angela was raged with anger.

Angela: Oh so Ms Brinks and Ninny-poo think they can block the Harry Potter movie with their big fat Harry Potter heads. Do they? Well not for long!

We now go inside Angela's mind and see her in Hogwartz school.

Angela: So now i am at Hogwartz school where i meet Harry Potter, and he gave me a task.

Angela impersonating Harry Potter: Angela, if you want to be a sucessful Hogwartz witch, you must save Nanette Manoir, who-thinks-she-is-French-but-is-not.

Angela: He will say. Your wish is my command Harry Potter, and off i go. I use my magic witch powers to take a shortcut, and i see Ninny-Poo was about to fall in a hole.

Angela impersonating Nanette: HELP ME! HELP ME! Oh Hogwartz witch Angela who-is-a-better-Hogwartz-student-than-I!

Angela: ..you will cry. Never fear Ninny-Wart. I will use my floating magic to save you from falling. WINGADIAM LEVIOSA! Oops! Not only that i saved you, but it seems like you won't stop floating. But never fear. My quidditch teacher is her to help.

Angela impersonating quidditch teacher: Angela, you must use this broomstick to save Nanette who's-fake-french-hair-is-not-beautiful-as-mine.

Angela: ...she will say. Thank you i will say. And i flew up with my broomstick and save Ninny-Wart.

Angela impersonating Nanette: Thank you! Thank you! Oh wicked witch Angela who'd-I-never-should-have-blocked-your-view-on-the-coolest-movie-ever!

Angela: ..she will say. No problem Ninny-Dimmy. So now we have to fly in the bathroom to save our friends. Oh-No! Our friends are being attacked by troll Brinks!

Angela impersonating Brinks: ROAR! ROAR!

Angela: ...she will scream. I got an idea. Maybe i'll use Nan-numbscall to shove up troll Brinks nose. And so i did, as troll Brinks passed out, and as Ninny-Poo gets covered in mucus.

Angela impersonating Nanette: EWW! GROSS!

Angela: ...she will scream. Now i have did my job. Harry Potter came up and congragulate me.

Angela impersonating Harry Potter: Congragulations Angela Anaconda for saving Nanette who-is-the-most-ugliest-fake-french-girl. You are now crowned Hogwartz witch.

Angela impersonating Nanette: What about me?

Angela impersonating Harry Potter: You are kicked out of Hogwartz school for being a fake french phoney.

Angela: BON VOYAGE NANETTE! Which is french for, i hope you learned your lesson on being a fake as usual.

Angela giggled as she goes back to the real world. All the kids were still chanting.

Everyone: HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

Nanette: EXCUSE A MOI! But if you chanters couldn't follow the theatre etiquette, then i'm gonna file a lawsuit.

All the kids throw food at Nanette, leaving Nanette angry. The movie went on and all of the people gasped because it wasn't a Harry Potter movie.

Angela: HEY! This isn't Harry Potter! It's just a lame ol french film.

Gina: Then that means...

Everyone: WE'RE IN THE WRONG THEATRE!

Angela and all the kids ran out the theatre leaving Nanette and Ms Brinks alone. Nanette groaned with anger.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
